


Not Enough Time

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, No Newt, Teresa doesn't die, The Death Cure, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative ending to The Death Cure where Teresa doesn't push Thomas out of the way of the falling ceiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough Time

Bits of ceiling crumbled and fell as they tried to run. The ground shook violently, causing them to trip and fall, only to jerked one another up again. Minho's hand was linked with Thomas', who was running slightly behind him. He saw Brenda and Teresa ahead, falling every time the ground shook beneath them.

Suddenly, Thomas' hand was yanked from Minho's as the floor beneath them shook so furiously that they fell. Pushing himself to his feet, Minho jerked his head up when he heard the cracking sound. He had no time to register before the ceiling broke off, crashing down in a large slab. Except it wasn't falling above him. Minho had no time to react, spinning around only to find Thomas hadn't noticed in time. The impact of the concrete hitting the floor sent Minho stumbling back, a wave of dust and debris flying into his face. But that was nothing compared to the strangled scream that escaped Minho's lips when he heard the cry come from Thomas.

The slab covered most of Thomas' body, pinning him to the ground. Minho scrambled forward, grabbing the blood covered hand that wasn't trapped. Thomas somehow found the strength to turn his head towards Minho, looking up at him with his big bambi eyes that were filled tears.

"It's okay, Thomas. We're gonna get you out," Minho refused to cry, knowing that if he broke down, he wouldn't be able to move the slab. He looked over his shoulder, shouting, "Brenda! Teresa!"

"M-m-minho-o," Thomas stuttered, lips trembling, his breath coming out in short puffs. Blood seeped along his hair line from a small cut that stood out boldly against his pale skin. 

"Its okay, Thomas, you're going to be okay," Minho gave him a small smile, but failed and he could tell that Thomas recognised it. Minho's heart broke every time Thomas tried to breath, his chest crushed under the concrete. His skin was becoming more and more pale, his eyes becoming dazed. Minho panicked, knowing Thomas wasn't going to make it if they didn't get him out. "Brenda! Teresa! Someone help!" 

Minho turned his attention back to Thomas when he heard a strangled cough. Minho's heart plummeted as blood sputtered out of his loves mouth, running down his cheeks and clotting in the corner of his lips. Tears spurred in Minho's eyes, not having the energy to fight them as they began running down his cheeks. He'd lost Ben back in the glade, lost Newt, and now Thomas was dying right in front of him, but there was nothing Minho could do to help him. Thomas' hand was shaking as Minho clutched onto it. His breaths becoming shallower by the second. 

"Thomas," Minho sobbed. "Don't you dare die on me now. Not after how far we've come, after how much we've gone through. You can't leave me!"

Thomas was fading, on the borderline of slipping away forever. Gathering his energy, he choked out a few words. "I-I'm-m...s-sor-r-y,"

"No!" Minho shouted, voice cracking. "You can't be sorry, Thomas. You don't deserve this! You understand? You're not going to die!"

Thomas coughed again, more blood running out of his mouth, getting clogged in his throat as he sucked in a strangled breath. "I...l-lo-v-v-e...y-yo-u-,"

Minho watched helplessly, as Thomas took in a sharp intake, his face now paper white, the blood standing out like a stain. His big bambi eyes turning glassy and fluttering shut.

"No, no no, Thomas!" Minho shrieked. "You gotta stay awake, p-please." But it was too late. Thomas eyes stayed closed, his hand went slack in Minho's, his head lolling to the side limply as a small dribble of blood trickled through his lips.

Minho's body trembled violently as he sobbed, screaming and breaking. His heart felt as if it had been ripped out of his chest, like he was one big open wound. He was gone. Thomas was gone. Ripped away from him like a leaf from its tree. He had no one left. Thomas was the last one, the only person who mattered to him. After everything they had been through, Minho had always believed that somehow, Thomas and him would make it through. He genially believed that they were the strongest two. Especially Thomas. His bravery and selfless stood out among the group, putting anyone first before himself. He wasn't fearless, but his heart was bigger than his brain and he didn't let fear stop him. 

Minho remembered back to the first time he met Thomas properly. When the stupid shank had decided to run into the maze, risking himself for Minho and Alby. It was obvious Thomas had a vague idea of what he was running into, but thats not what he saw. All he saw was two people who needed help. Minho remembers his cowardice actions, running away from Thomas and Alby at the first sign of a griever. But Thomas didn't. No, that courageous shank stayed back and saved Alby's life. Minho never really forgave himself for leaving Thomas, never forgot how he basically left Thomas for dead. But he survived. Thomas always survived. He survived the night in the maze, he survived a bullet to the shoulder, he survived being kidnapped and betrayed by his best friend, along with getting gassed. Minho admired Thomas, not just because he loved him, but because Thomas didn't care about himself. He didn't deserve to die, didn't deserve all the pain he'd been through.

Minho suddenly realised that Brenda and Teresa must have made it out, which is why they never came back to help. Minho felt numb, his eyes burning from the tears that continued to pour. His body was exhausted, despite the racked sobs that shook him. He couldn't imagine was paradise was like, knowing the only people he ever cared about, won't even be there with him. 

It probably wasn't a smart move, considering Minho could have gotten out, could have lived. But instead, Minho stayed were he was. His hand still latching onto Thomas'. He stayed as he knelt over the body of his once only love as the world around him crumbled and crashed. But Minho didn't care, he had no reason to.

Through trembling lips, Minho whispered, "I love you, Thomas,"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am such a horrible person idek why wrote this
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments :)


End file.
